starship_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Frontier Project
The Final Frontier Project, abbreviated as the FFP and often referred to as just the Project, is a new space exploration initiative jointly commissioned by the United Nations and AXIOM Corporation in 2090, with the goal of finding new worlds for humanity to colonize outside of the Sol system. The project is nested under the administration and equipment of the Sol Defense Corps' Sixth Fleet with personnel from both its science and military wings to serve aboard its ships, which are outfitted with Alcubierre drives to allow for faster-than-light travel. These include the HSC-133 Escapade, GPC-805 Endurant, and the HCR-146 Emissary. Several exoplanets have been singled out and marked for exploration by the FFP, the most notable being Trappist-1e and Kepler-22b. Founding The United Nations in 2090 had recognized that despite their efforts to attempt to recondition the Earth's biosphere back into its former state were futile, and that the planet was in an irreversible greenhouse effect that had spiraled out of control from the very start of the 21st century. Knowing this, they set their sights to the cosmos and spent billions on commissioning new ships and new explorers to look for something bold and new: a new home for humanity. While the colonies served their purposes well as second homes to humans within Sol, the ultimate goal that scientists strived for was a planet with conditions just like Earth, with conditions safe for humanity as well as Earth's fauna and flora to thrive. Operation The FFP concerns itself with the documentation and charting of new worlds and systems for potential human exploration or colonization. Unlike a traditional scientific agency, the FFP operates under the Sol Defense Corps Navy, and as a result, uses the Navy for support and conflict resolution. FFP ships are also retrofitted to feature sizeable armaments and are often capable of standing by themselves in combat. The FFP consists of naval personnel along with a series of contractors and civilian personnel. AXIOM often hires contractors for the science and engineering divisions of Project ships. When not in extrasolar operations, the FFP acts as a military-science agency responsible for documenting habitability and potential terraforming for colonies, such as Mars and Venus. It also documents and categorizes new systems for expeditions later down the line. Ships The FFP operates 23 ships in active service: Exploration vessels * 8x Polaris-class science frigates * 4x Escapade-class exploration corvettes * 2x Ambassador-class heavy exploration cruisers Combat vessels * 2x Enterprise-class support frigates * 4x Sojourner-class escort vessels * 1x Europe-class exploratory carrier (lent from the Aegis Fleet) * 2x Seville-class scout destroyers Charted Systems Over its 23-year history, the FFP has charted several systems across the local group, made possible through the advent of FTL travel. Bold indicates the presence of a confirmed habitable planet. * Alpha Centauri (Proxima Centauri b/"Bordeaux") * Barnard's Star * Ross 128 * Gliese 682 * Gliese 581 * Gliese 667 (Gliese 667c/"Gilroy") * HD-85512 (HD-85512b/"Homestead") * Wolf 1061 * TRAPPIST-1 (TRAPPIST-1e/"Alveon") * HD-40307 * Kepler-22 (Kepler 22b/"Ballad") Approximately 12 systems are queued for exploration by various FFP vessels. Category:Lore